poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Doctor Who world/Mata Nui's Glatorian friends, WALL-E, M-O and EVE join the group
This is how Into the Doctor Who world and Mata Nui's Glatorian friends, WALL-E, M-O and EVE join the group goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. the vortex, Ryan, Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle and the gang are flying inside the vortex Sci-Ryan: How long have we keep on flying in the Vortex, Princess Ivy? Princess Ivy: I don't know. Evil Ryan: We would have arrive. But something's up, Wyldstyle. Check your Relic Scanner. does Wyldstyle: Uh. Not good. Sci-Ryan: What do you mean? Ryan F-Freeman: Looks like we're stuck here. Buck the Weasel (EG): What are we going to do now? 12th Doctor:off-screen Well I suggest you mind your heads! Flurry Heart: a floating police phone box fly past and flies after it Ryan F-Freeman: Wait for me, Flurry! Raven (Teen Titans Go!): Can you save us? 12th Doctor: Yes, Raven. Hold on a sec! Not if you have a choice for that matter. You're stuck in a rift-loop! 12th Doctor uses the Grapple Gun to pull Ryan, Crash and the others into the TARDIS Raven (Teen Titans Go!): Thanks. Ryan F-Freeman: C'mon, Krusty! Don't just stand there. We got a bunch of monsters to meet. the clown screams Heart coos, flies behind Krusty and pushes him inside Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Flurry. Krusty: Ryan. That guy did save us. smiles Sonata Dusk: Who are you? Batman: What did you do to us? 12th Doctor: Is he always like this, Adagio? Ryan F-Freeman: Wait a minuet! You know her? Sci-Ryan: And Raven too, Homer. nods 12th Doctor: I got some of your friends with me, Ryan. saw Mata Nui's Glatorian friends and three robots from the film WALL-E Ryan F-Freeman: Ackar! Gresh! Kiina! And, who are you three? M-O: M-O. Sci-Ryan: M-O? Gresh: Yes. Spelt M-O. Sci-Ryan: Thanks, Gresh. his face Ok. Who's got my glasses? Berix: Ok, Sci-Ryan. I was just cleaning them for you. puts them back on Sci-Ryan's face Sci-Ryan: Thanks, Berix. Always collecting some things again. WALL-E: WALL-E. Evil Ryan: Hi, WALL-E. Evil Ryan. and Evil Ryan shake hands Evil Anna: That bot has blue eyes like my pendant, Sci-Ryan.Sci-Ryan gasps Ryan F-Freeman: My pendant too. Cody What happened to Sunset, bro? Cody Fairbrother: She's standing right next to me. EVE: EVE. Ryan F-Freeman: E-VA? Sci-Ryan: No, Ryan. EVE spelt E-V-E. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Right. Too bad Twilight should've seen me.sniffs My only friend. Matau T. Monkey: It's ok, Master Ryan. You have me, Princess Ivy and the others. smiles and hugs Princess Ivy Thomas: crying Crash Bandicoot: There, there, Thomas. Shh. Bertram T. Monkey: Don't worry, Thomas. We'll get Twilight back. Jiminy Cricket's voice Be cheerful.. Like Me. Adagio Dazzle: What's the matter with Thomas, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: He's sad because Ryvine's brother turned Twilight to stone, Dagi. I know how Sunset feels at the Fall Formal. Jessica Fairbrother: A Demon, Grandpa. Sunset and your brother turned into a demon and a she-demon. nods Nya: Wow. Ryan was heartbroken about Twilight. Sci-Ryan: Well, Doc. You see... 12th Doctor: I heard that you and your friends have lost some friends along the way but they are turned to stone and now you've gained new ones. Lord Vortech turned Twilight Sparkle into stone. I assume that I just caught Batman and Sonata at a bad time and never see a train cry before. gasps Wyldstyle: Uhh. What? 12th Doctor uses his Sonic Screwdriver on Ryan's communicator and Wyldstyle's relic scanner 12th Doctor: I'm the Doctor. I locked on to your scanner and Ryan's communicator. Remember that. Sci-Ryan: Before? Batman: You said before. 12th Doctor: Well spotted, Batman. Go to the head of the class! You're a smart one too, Sci-Ryan. That will help Crystal Prep's reputation. This is the TARDIS. It travels in time. I've met you lot before, but you haven't met me yet. That's time travel for you. Matau T. Monkey: So that's why Flurry Heart flies after it. Heart coos Sci-Ryan: My girlfriend Evil Anna and I loved this, Doctor. Can Princess Ivy have your autograph? 12th Doctor nods and gives Princess Ivy an autograph Bertram T. Monkey: The Dazzlings and Sunset missed Twilight. You know, Matau, Shining Armor is her.. BB..BFF.sighs shrug Jessica Fairbrother: Big Brother Best Friend Forever? Matau T. Monkey: Oh. That's right. I missed Pinkie Pie. What happened to her? Bertram T. Monkey: whispering She turned into stone by a statue when she touched it. Emmet: Princess Ivy. I did know you got magical dragonflies that wipes away memories. Ivy nods Ryan F-Freeman: That's cool, Ivy. Your older sister must know that I'm a Prime-prince of Friendship. Ivy smiles and hugs Ryan Thomas: Well, that's new. Batman: You're lying. Sci-Ryan: He's not, Batman. 12th Doctor: You're right, Sci-Ryan. Here's Batman's grapple gun. 12th Doctor gives Sci-Ryan the Grapple Gun and a sonic screwdriver Timothy: That's nice. The one Sci-Ryan's holding is a copy. 12th Doctor: Again, Timothy, no. Like I said, time machine, not a 3D printer. rolls his eyes for "I knew that." Sci-Ryan: I hope this grapple gun is really useful. puts the Grapple gun on the belt of his friend's belt of weapons Thomas: You're so nice, Sci-Ryan. At least you don't show one of the Seven Sins. nods Ryan F-Freeman: sighs I missed Twilight like I reformed Princess Ivy. Princess Ivy: That's nice of you, Prince Ryan F-Freeman. We have to remember not to touch anything or show one of the 7 bad sins. Ryan F-Freeman: You really are a nice friend, Princess Ivy. Meg Griffin and I hope we can find the Keystone.pendant glows blue song A Kingdom of My Own starts playing Ryan F-Freeman: And when we do, We'll beat Ryvine's brother, take Foundation Prime and you and I'll have a kingdom of your own. You grew up in a kingdom far away~ Where all is black and white and sometimes grey~ Your charms are the greatest ever seen~ But, still they made your older sister~ Queen~ So, you forged a plan to bring her down~ Show them who should wear the crown~ They caught you and without a trial~ Marooned you on a desert isle~ All you needed was a friendship of kindness~ Where everyone likes you and have friends of your own~ And Ryvine's brother will finally be outshone~ The spotlight was yours and yours alone~ But, I give you a friendship of my own~ And the Magic of Dark Friendship, I hate to say~ Had to be destroyed so that you could stay~ But the bad guys have to pay the price~ So that we can have our two-tone paradise~ We'll make their land a kingdom of our own~ Where our friends will rule from the top of the throne~ And the Magic of Friendship will finally be shown~ The spotlight will be the good guys and the heroes alone~ After Ryvine's brother's gonna be thrown~ We got some term that we have got~ A kindness of our own friendship~ Ackar: Wow! Awesome song I've ever hear. smiles and takes a bow Kiina: Yeah! That song is so cool like Everything is Awesome! What's the song's name, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I think it's called "A Kingdom of Your Own". Sci-Ryan: Cool. Maybe you should call that song "A Kindness of Friendship". and Princess Ivy smile 12th Doctor: Nice singing, Ryan. You and the Dazzlings have been known to sing from time to time. nods Sci-Ryan: Excuse me. They sing, like, all the time. Looks like we are arriving at our destination. nods and the TARDIS arrives at it's destination 12th Doctor: Ok. Out you go. leads his friends out of the TARDIS Batman: Where are we? Princess Ivy: What is this place? Sci-Ryan: Does it matter, Ivy? Call it, I don't know, "Dave". Ivy giggles 12th Doctor: This is my phone number, Wyldstyle, you'll call it when you get into trouble and I'll help you out - I'm nice like that. Look, normally I'd come along with you, but if I cross my own time-stream here it'll rip a hole in the universe so big you can drive his ego through it. Anyway, good luck! Oh. And your Toa friends and Princess Ivy need these. gives the Toa from Metru Nui and Princess Ivy some Sonic Screwdrivers Vakama: Amazing! Matau: That thing is cool. smiles Princess Ivy: I hope this is useful like my dragonflies. Nokama: Thanks, Doctor. We'll call you if we need you. 12th Doctor: Ok, Nokama. Oh. And don't show one of the 7 sins or touch anything. waves "Goodbye" and the TARDIS disappears Sci-Ryan: Gah.... Evil Ryan: Can somepony explain to me and Gandalf what's going on, please? shrugs Thomas: Well, Evil Ryan, I don't know. But he told us not to show any one of the sins or touch anything. Meg Griffin: My boyfriend Ryan missed Twilight, Thomas. But, I bet another Keystone is here. gasps because of what Meg said Timothy: What? Ryan F-Freeman: The Keystone is here somewhere, Tim. hugs Ryan Thomas: This place is unlike anything I ever been. Cody Fairbrother: Looks like this is the Doctor Who world. Princess Ivy and I hope the Keystone is here. Look. The door needs fixing. and Emmet saw the Teen Titans Ryan F-Freeman: Cyborg? Cyborg: Boo-yah! Emmet: Looks like you followed us here. Owen Grady: How did the Doctor met us before, Princess Ivy? Princess Ivy: Time travel, I guess, Owen. Princess Anna: Ryan? How did you reform Princess Ivy? Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Anna. I think a flashback will help. Emmet: Ok, Ryan. Start the flashback. uses his magic and the flashback starts Crash Bandicoot: Are you ok, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Crash. glares at Princess Ivy Ryan F-Freeman: You can never rule in Enchancia. Every power Jay have here is all gone. Today, you have finally showed Sofia and my friends who you truly are. You have showed them what's in your heart. Jay (Ninjago): I hope it's the other Jay, not me. Crash Bandicoot: I think it's the other Jay, Jay. smiles Princess Ivy: crying I... I'm sorry. I'm very sorry. I didn't know that there's another way. Thomas: The magic of friendship doesn't just exist here, Princess, it's everywhere. Ryan F-Freeman: You can seek it out like Sunset, Cody and my three siren friends, or you can forever be alone. The choice.. is yours. Princess Ivy: But everything I've done since being here is... Well. The truth is I don't know the first thing about friendship. Ryan F-Freeman: Don't you worry, Princess Ivy. Maybe I can teach you everything I know about friendship. I have the Dazzlings on my side to learn about friendship.out his hand Friends? Princess Ivy: Ryan's hand Friends. Sci-Ryan: Welcome to the team, Princess Ivy. smiles and the flashback ends Ryan F-Freeman: And that's how Princess Ivy is reformed. gasps with amazement Sci-Ryan: If Ryan's friend Odette is here. She can help us find the Keystone. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah, Sci-Ryan. Along with my title of the Prime-prince of Friendship, I got another. Ryan the Snow Prince. and Anna gasp with amazement Evil Ryan: Mata Nui. Nui comes to the scene Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Mata Nui. Did Sci-Ryan hear what I said? Mata Nui: Yes, Ryan. I think Princess Odette is with me. I think somewhere on this base lies a Keystone. Batman: Let's hunt. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Batman. Now. How to open this door? Batman: I don't know, Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Maybe we can fix the wire and melt the ice on the door. M-O:and looks at Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight Sparkle is my best friend in the universe. Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. sighs Ryan F-Freeman:a Dalek's voice So... are...to Matau T. Monkey...you. Cody Fairbrother: sniffs I really missed Twilight too, Ryan. But you still got us and Sunset Shimmer my friend. Crash Bandicoot: Me too, Cody. Twilight's sacrifice will not be in vain. Evil Ryan: I hope the Keystone might be here somewhere. Twilight and Odette are the same friends to Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Gandalf. I did notice that back in Gotham, Fracture is very angry at me after I refuse to tell him about Thomas. I didn't know until it's too late. His eyes are like Sombra's and he's full of rage. Fracture showed the sin of Wrath thanks to me. Gandalf: Well, Ryan. Come to think of it. You did notice that. Crash Bandicoot (EG): The doors are open and I beaten a Cyberman. Looks like this place needs a powering up. Ryan F-Freeman: Cyberman!?behind Odette Where?? Crash Bandicoot (EG): It's ok, Ryan. It's gone.at two words on the wall saying "Bad Wolf" Ryan F-Freeman: Bad Wolf? Matua T. Monkey: I think it's a message from one of the Doctor's companions: Rose Tyler. Captain Hook: The Doctor lost someone too? Then it is true.Mr. Smee Oh, Smee. The way of a man with a maid, taking the best years of her life and then casting her aside.Cody Like an old glove. Mr. Smee: Ain't it a blooming hiccups shame? Ryan F-Freeman: Rose Tyler remind me of...sniffs Twilight Sparkle. begins to cry Captain Hook: We mustn't judge Twilight too harshly, Thomas. It's that Vortech who's to blame. nods Ryan F-Freeman: I think you're right, Hook. I mean... what exactly does a friend like Odette would stand against Ryvine's brother? Like me, she turn into a swan by day and by night human. (EG) nods Ryan F-Freeman: Sunset. Despite my Keyblade, I do know what you said. You and Cody have magic and all I got is..out a sonic screwdriver and makes a buzzing noise put a hand on Ryan's shoulder Thomas: Yeah. We need to build a generator to power up this place, Ryan. Sunset is your friend too. Clara Oswald: Doctor! Is that you? Ryan F-Freeman: I'll save you, who-ever-you-are. Sci-Ryan: I hope this is a friend, Twilight. I stopped Ryan and Thomas from showing one of the sins. Sci-Twi: I think so, Ryan. Sci-Ryan some instructions of the TARDIS, K-9 and Dalek You think those thing will do? Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. Sunset The only reason my brother is sad about Twilight is because she is his favorite princess. And both a friend of me... and you. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Twilight means the same to me, Tim and Ryan. uses his sonic screwdriver and rescues Clara Oswald Clara Oswald: It's about time. I've been here for hours. Ryan F-Freeman: I did the right thing. I'm Ryan. A friend of the Doctor. Clara Oswald: Thanks. I'm Clara. Sci-Ryan: Who's that you're talking to, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, Sci-Ryan. This is the Doctor's companion. Clara Oswald, Sci-Ryan, Sci-Ryan, Clara Oswald. shakes Clara's hand Sci-Ryan: Nice to meet you, Clara. You want to join us on this adventure? nods Sci-Ryan: Ok. Here's the deal: My friends and I lost some friends because they are turned to stone by showing one of the Seven Sins and touching things they don't understand. Thomas' girlfriend and Ryan's favorite princess Twilight Sparkle is turned into stone by Ryvine's brother. So now we have to find a way to stop Vortech from what ever he's doing so we can turn our friends who got turned into stone back. Clara Oswald: Wow. You're smart like the Doctor but those sins are bad. I'll join you. Ryan F-Freeman: That's nice of you, Sci-Ryan. Here comes the water slide.crying Twilight! Crash Bandicoot: Poor Ryan. He really IS heartbroken about Twilight, Wyldstyle. Owen Grady: Poor guy. What will a villain like Vortech hates Kamen Guts and turns Twilight to stone? Emmet:to comfort Ryan There, Ryan. It's not your fault. a generator I made this. Lorax: Thanks, Emmet. I'll use the Elemental Keystone to power it up. does then the body starts to shake as two arms and two legs attaches to the body and it stands up, a head climbs to the top of the body and plugs itself in CyberKing: Upgrade complete. Sonata Dusk: Whoa! That what my love Tino beaten! CyberKing: Organic lifeforms located. You will become like us. Garfield:out the Vorpal Blade No thanks. I'm happy like who I am. Batman: I don't think so. Evil Ryan: No way. I won't give you Sci-Ryan's lunchbox. Kaos: You must give it to me! Sci-Ryan: Nope. CyberKing: Hostility detected. Failure to comply with upgrading is not an option. Kaos: GRRR!!! Evil Ryan: gasps Kaos is showing the sin of Wrath! Sci-Ryan: Let's fight these Cybermen. Evil Anna: Ok, Sci-Ryan. Cyberman: You will become like us or you will be deleted. Crash Bandicoot: FORE!!!his Keyblade at the Cyberman Coco Bandicoot: Good one, big brother. fights Kaos then Kaos gets flung to a Cyberman and gets sucked into a vortex Kaos: You haven't seen the last of me!! Matau T. Monkey: FORE!!his Keyblade at the Cyberking's arm CyberKing: What is the meaning of this?! Delete! Delete! Delete! You belong to us. You will become like us. Sci-Ryan: No way! I know Ryan is friends with the Doctor. CyberKing: Memory scan detects you know of the Doctor. Allies of the Doctor are enemies of the Cybermen! Evil Anna: We need to build some ramps. CyberKing: We knew that somebody like you would come here. Now you must be upgraded! Evil Anna: Nope. Evil Ryan: Let's build some ramps! Meg Griffin: Chen. Get in the Batmobile. CyberKing: NOO!! You will perish under maximum deletion! Chen gets on the Batmobile and rams at the CyberKing CyberKing: Upgrade process is... FAILING!? Morro: Give me the lunchbox and let Sunset join the bad guys! CyberKing: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! Sci-Ryan: Never! a Cyberman and throws it at Morro CyberKing: This is not possible. The Cybermen are superior. Ryan F-Freeman: Morro? Morro: Ryan? No. I chose to be a villain. Not to learn about friendship. Ryan F-Freeman: But I said the Magic of Friendship is... Master Chen: BORING! Let's zap that ghost away. FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC! nothing happens Ryan F-Freeman: At least he didn't show one of the Seven Sins. Skylor: Bertram. You and Ivy need to help my father and do the "Magic of Friendship" thing. Bertram T. Monkey: We're trying, Skylor. But I thought all of us standing together against Morro would bring up the magic we need to defeat him. That's happened before. Morro: I'll see you later, Ryan.into a portal Ryan F-Freeman: Talk about bringing down the heavy artillery. Skylor's dad is so serious about winning. Declaring that there really won't be a battle. Seems Morro think we already got this thing all locked up. Sci-Ryan: I knew Morro can't be trusted. on the Batmobile Yeah! Now I can be dark and brooding too! No wait. "Yeah! Now I can be dark and brooding too!" That'll work. Evil Ryan: I shall pass... this over to someone else. drives past the Cyberking's punches and stomps Sci-Ryan: I can't be upgraded, you big jerk! CyberKing: You have declared war on the Cybermen! Evil Ryan: This is not war! This is pest control! rams the CyberKing then it's head detaches and runs off Sci-Ryan: I did it. I've finally defeated the king of the Cybermen! hugs Sci-Ryan Nya: Well done, Sci-Ryan! You think Morro can't be trusted? Sci-Ryan: I think so. Did Ryan give up after Cody and Sunset turned into demons? Thomas: scoffs No way, Jose. Sci-Ryan: No. And did he give up because Tino falls under Ryan's three siren friends' spell? Gresh: I think he would have if he's not wearing his pendant. Sci-Ryan: No he don't! nods Sir Daniel Fortesque: My human counterpart and I reformed a Cyberman. Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): Yeah. I don't know why Zarok from the human world turn evil. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. We have some of our friends who need our help. I vow, we will not rest until Lord Vortech and his plan on what ever he's doing are stopped. Ryan F-Frerman: Wow. We should follow that head. I remember me, Meg, Odette and Derek make a vow back in the Swan Princess movie. Kiina: We did well fighting the Cybermen. What vow did you make, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: A vow to be with Meg, Kiina. Why would anypony like Vortech want the amber and the Golden CHI when he's got Twilight? I feel like I'm lost to Twilight forever. Cody Fairbrother: I know, Ryan. Twilight was a member of the Rainbooms like you were until you joined the Dazzlings as it's second leader.Gandalf If you know what I'm saying, Gandalf? Gandalf: Yes, Cody. Chen's staff is in safe hands like Sci-Ryan's lunchbox. He did the right thing refuseing to give his lunchbox to Ryvine's brother. Crash Bandicoot (EG): I hope my mother Queen Uberta is so proud of me. Crash Bandicoot: Mother!? Rigby (EG): Well, Crash. Crash is born after Derek. at the angle statues Cool. I can keep my eyes open. Sci-Ryan: These are Weeping Angles. They are quantum locked. We need to keep our eyes on them. Remember what Gandalf said and don't blink. Wyldstyle: You know, Sci-Ryan. You're a better Doctor then he is. Homer: Meg. Why is Ryan sad about his alicorn friend? Meg Griffin: Because Twilight is Ryan's favorite princess and friend, Homer. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I don't want to end up like Rory and Amy, companions of the Doctor. Sonata Dusk: For real-sies, Ryan? Because I think this place Tino been to is the best. Evil Anna: I think you're the best, Sonata. Sonata Dusk: That's nice, Evil Anna. Let's get going and don't blink. they kept going, the song Monsters Everywhere starts playing Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes